callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:George A. Romero
Untitled Ok. First off, there is such a thing as the "ungratifying death glitch." It can happen in or out of the water, and seems to occur about one out of every eight or nine kills. You will hear the teddy bear laugh, no power-up or free perk will be dropped and George will remain gone, as always, for one complete round and whatever partial round he is killed during. Contrary to popular belief, the VR-11 cannot kill George. In it's PaP'd Lazarus state it can send Romero away for approximately thirty seconds if he is shot while in the water. There is also a VR-11 glitch where if George is shot three times with appropriate timing in the correct location he will either remain still or walk in circles ignoring all players until he is provoked. (Confirmed PS3.) In addition, if Romero is sent away with the Lazarus, upon return he will once again be at full health. Keep this in mind as it will negate any damage you have already inflicted upon him. Along with this it should be known that George's health is based on a (400,000 hp)No. of players formula. His health does not increase as the game progresses or after he is killed and the water will not cause his health to regenerate. One final strategy note: The sickle on Call of the Dead is a one-hit kill through the end of round nine.This is an excellent value as in solo mode a player can easily score upwards of 5000 points with the sickle on round nine alone. Feel free to bring other rumors/theories to my attention. I will be happy to test and report results here. Happy hunting :) 21:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC)CannabisforChrist Found this on the page: When finally damaged enough, he will drop on death a Death Machine power-up as well as a Random Perk Bottle. However, this will not happen if he dies while in the water. This is wrong. Romero will ALWAYS drop power-ups, if he was killed with not-VR11.TheKoRSaR 14:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) omg imagine when us pc players get it...or someone modding 360.................we can get his light since it is a weapon!!!!!!!!just like BRAAAAAAAINS!!!!! The guy in the video said that there's more than one way to interact with George. In the video released today, it shows that the new wonder weapon has the ability to turn zombies back into humans. It's highly possible that one of the ways to interact with George is to shoot him with this weapon to turn him back. Just a thoughf :I don't think so. Since he's a boss and zombies is endless, there's probably no way to defeat him. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well even if he doesn't turn back into a human, shooting him with the weapon might do something different. I dunno, I just remember him saying to find ways to interact with him and this seems like a probable idea. Zombies Health If you are wondering the health of the zombies are (this has been proven) most people think its 100 at round 1 and gains 100 every round but no. They start of with 150 health and gain 100 every round eg Round 6 On Round 6, George starts electrocuting himself with the light? 13:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC)ZombieNublet Death Machine An entire Death Machine clip wont kill him. Killing George Its quite easy killing George First he does not regain or gain health what so ever. Most people thinks he does when angered on land. on solo he has 250,000 and has 500,00 with 2 players 3 750,000, 4 1,000,000. Guns like the L9 doing 500 or pack-a-puched version will do 1000. Hitting george on the head will cause 2000 damage (head x2 damage) sniper has been proven to do the most damage on him. The Vr-11 will calm him down for 10 seconds and pack-a-punched i believe a round (inculding the round where you used it on him). Insta-kill or nuke has no effect when a nuke is activated he will mock as it doesnt do anything to him. It has also proven hurting george in the water will make him roar increaing the speed of the zombies spawning. Effective weapons L9 damage = 500/1000 Draganov = 300/1000 Raygun = 1000 1800 splash/ 1000 2300 splash Scavenger = 5660/11320 (no impact damage) M72 Law = 2000/3000 (unkown if able to get headshots but likely you can) There are many more guns but pack-a-punched will be helpful. Having 15000+ points will be really useful be keep using ammo and buying box. Always aim for head does x2 damage eg (all pack-a-punched) L9/Dragonov =2000 Raygun = 8600 Scavenger = 22640 (second strongest wonder weapon wonderwaffe infinite thunder gun infinte/zero and cannot be rated) Best way of killing george is to have a crawler 11:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) It is possible It is possible to kill him, if you do he will drop a death machine, wonderwafe and a random perk bottle. Pancake301 00:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) This should be fixed. I saw a video where someone shot George in the head one time, and got 10 points. I don't know if it was an edit, so I don't want to change it. Could someone please comfirm? Axel 4 4 3 2 16:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : I mentioned it in my post below, but yes, this is true. You can get 10 points from attacking him every time he emerges from the water. After that, you need to lead him back to the water, calm him down, and wait for him to re-emerge to get another 10 points. Considering the time it takes, it's impractical for getting a high number of points, but if you need 40 or 50 points to open a door/buy a perk/open the box it can be extremely helpful. EDIT: Also, the trivia section is wrong. It doesn't have to be a headshot to get the points, you can shoot or knife him anywhere on his body, as long as he is out of the water and in a calm state when you do it, you will get +10. I urge anyone to test this, as I have done it in both coop and solo and it always works. : Megaton A 03:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) : Each time you anger George you gain 10 points. Romeros Real purpose georges real purpose is just treyarchs way of puttuing in a anti camping boss thing.Ive been exploring the map and ive found that there are many diffrent possible camping spots damn good ones too .if their was no romero then i could pretty much guarintee that almost everyone could make it to round 30 to 40 relativly easily,provided that they have the right perks and guns and luck with max ammos,because all you got to do is just sit by jugger nog while never openig the BACK stair way DOOR and bam automatic easyness ,Their are also alot of othe camping spots,butt anyway like him or not thats his true purpose.ZOMBIE BAIT 368 02:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) well said but if know know its mainly close quaters and there is no wonder weapons tht help in a tricky situation the sniper would do alot of damage but like with the wunderwaffe will kill you if thundergun was in this map ill agree with you and if u use the v-r11 to make a human he would get killed insalenty as there would be a horde of zombies blocking his path ( 21:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) User:Demseystyle Trivia Possibility Isn't George the first zombie in the whole series who can actually form complete sentences? He's also the first one, I think, who you actually see as a human before he turns into a zombie. Admin want to add this, possibly? 17:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) What about ol' Sammy? A few things to address There are a few things that I think should be discussed or changed in this article; 1. The article states that water heals George. This is either false, or the effects are minimal. I have defeated him multiple times in Solo, and every time but once I have done so while he was in the water. If I shoot him while out of the water I'll bring him back in to calm him down and start shooting him again... I personally have seen nothing to indicate that water has any healing effect on him. 2. Does his health increase depending on the number of players? It would seem plausible, since the number of zombies increase, but I haven't personally killed him yet in coop. Someone should test this, as I think it would be an important thing to note. Perhaps I'll try testing it tonight if my friends are up for it. 3. It seems not many people have caught on to this, but you can basically get an indefinite number of points from shooting/knifing him. If you shoot/knife him while he is out of the water (and calm) you get +10 points. Then if you lead him back to the water, and wait for him to come back out again you get another +10 for shooting/knifing him. This is not practical for getting a high number of points, but if you need 40 points or so to open a door it can be helpful. I'm a new member and didn't want to edit the page without a discussion... if I think of anything else that could be helpful I'll post it here. Megaton A 03:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You don't get points 4 shooting him,do you? :Yes. But as I said, you only get +10 points every time he gets out of the water. Until he goes back in the water and comes out again, you get nothing for shooting him after the initial +10, no matter how many times you shoot him. Megaton A 07:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) a? Is his middle initial really needed for his page? He is never referenced with the A in his name in-game. — 14:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) GEORGE DOES RETURN If you kill George he''' WILL COME BACK after two or three rounds! Everytime, the player must kill him after doing the easter egg to get the wunderwaffe involving the golden rod, when he comes back, kill him again to get another wunderwaffe DG-2 in the form of a death machine pick-up' Also it will take 2 death machines to kill him on solo, 3 on 2 player co-op or 2 and a few upgraded RPK or any other good gun PaP'd. Do not try to kill him on 4 player unless you all have Double Tap Rootbeer, Sleight of Hand or Upgraded RPK or HK21, if you have upgraded guns it will take many max ammos to kill him in 4 players! He is extremely hard to kill whilst there is more players... Better off killing him solo, 2 player co-op or getting the Upgraded VR-11 Other weapons that can kill george. '''Bowie/Sickle Knifing' While playing solo zombies i came across a way to kill george without using any ammo. If you go strait for the sickle as soon as possible, you can start knifing him to death, it takes roughly ~7 minutes of knifing to kill him, but everyone in a 2,3, and 4 player game has to participate. The best tactic in this is to knife him once and as soon as he starts to look around, which is a sign he is about to roar, keep knifing him. You can get anywhere from 3-5 knifes in at that time. Keep doing this until he is dead. You dont have to have juggernog to do this, just be smart when you do and keep in mind that you can only take one hit and stay alive. Rullyak 03:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes that deffinitely do, i had tried this tactic (sickle only) to kill George and it would take about 250 slashes to kill George while i played in solo, that is the proof that George is only having 250.000 hp in solo. The Other evidences is: 1. If we use PAP Dragunov or L96A1, it only takes 25 headshots (which does 10.000 damage on every successfull shot) to kill Him. To easy way to do a head shot is whenever he's in the water. So do this while you are close enough to the water. 2. An unupgraded raygun, can kill him within 167 shots if you shoot the ground beneath him. While the PAP ray ground only take 125 shots. But remember since the ray gun has higher damage on splash (1500 for ray gun, and 2000 for PAP ray gun), do not shot directly on him, because direct shots only do 1000 damage (both of unPAP or PAP ray gun) and remove the splash damage. I have tried to shoot him directly but until i used all of my ray gun ammo, george was not killed. 3. The PAP balistic knife (well this is my favorite) since it does 1500 damage on melee, you only need 167 slash to kill George in Solo. Fast knifing with PAP balistic knife made killing george is faster than anyother type of weapon. My best fastest kill is done less than 2,5 minutes (depending on your tactic) to kill George. 4. The other combination of attack is when you have a PHD perks and do dive to prone before you slashing him. The best place to do this trick is at back of the Light House where leads you to Stamin-Up and Stake Out. How to kill romero at round 8: first and fore most, and time you get a death machine, let georgie have it. just remember to check your six for zombies. get the power on. Juggernaut is a must do not even try this with out juggs. get the sickle. make a crawler(s) since george's health increases each round, the sooner you can get juggs and the sickle the better. melee the hell out of him. claymores/flopper/semtex any explosive will help. this will probably take 10 minutes depending on how many death machines you received. water does NOT refill his health don't be afraid to lure hm there. the deathmaching/waffle will be yours and a free perk at round 7-9? why yes of course! Wuempire36 19:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) wuempire '3 of us killed Romero today but didn't receive any powerups when he died. Does anyone know the reason for this? ' Glitch while killing George? So yesterday I was playing with 2 of my friends with pack a punched guns in the area where the AK-74U can be purchased. It was round 17 and George was nearing death, so once a crawler was made, we finally managed to kill him. I was waiting over the spawn point to get the random perk bottle and death machine power-ups, but instead we heard Samantha laughing like when the mystery box leaves, and there was no reward. George was gone, but the event was similar to what happens on Der Riese when you use the teleporter too much...although it was the first time we killed George in that game. So no 5th perk and we all got downed when we were expecting to get the power-up, miserable failure. Has this ever happened to anyone else? I'm curious to know if this is a rare glitch or just a random event that is programmed and can happen at any time. i cant say for sure if this is a glitch or purposeful, but the same event has happened to me. playing in solo mode, i had killed him 2 times already and achieved 6 of the 7 perks, but when i successfully killed him the 3rd time to try and get the 7th, as stated before, i recieved niether a perk, nor the death machine, and heard Samantha's laugh. he then ran into the water as he normally shouldve, but still no sign of any perk bottle. perhaps you have to keep him around for a round or 2 before you can get the prize? The same thing happened to me as the post above, but ran around to all the places where the Pack-a-Punch can appear and they were by Stamin-up. But it may be different every time. Jason1015 11:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Again, the "George Randomly Disappears after his death animation" is most likely a glitch that was overseen by Treyarch. I personally think this annoying glitch or whatever, should be patched so that no more confusion happens. If it's one thing I noticed, it's that if you kill calm George while in the spawn room water, that is where he randomly dissappears. No other place seems to do that dissappear thing, even other waterways. I think Treyarch should fix all glitches related to George. coolsta43 03:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) George's weapon The effects of his light weapon (the teleporter electricty damage) can be negated if you jump off the floor the moment he strikes the ground with his weapon. LOOK HOW BIG HE IS! For trivia section: George looks unusually large. He was normal height when he was in the cutscene, but this is probably present because he has been zombified. Good enough? - anon to be added under Trivia section it should be worth noting that while someone has juggernog, romero by himself cannot kill the player. His attacks arent damaging enough and they are too slow. You could just stand still and he would never kill you. Ch3rn0byl 02:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, George Romero CAN kill you, though it's very rare, but I get your point. Apart from other zombies helping or some other reason, if George Romero electrocutes you (by jumping in the air and slamming down), then connecting with 2 or 3 hits, he can kill you. However, you have to be standing next to him for this to happen, and sometimes, after he jumps in the air, he almost always takes a breath and starts hitting you again, so it's almost a 'neit' chance that he could kill you (by himself). Tsunami Volt 10:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : Yea he can kill you if he tras you, he hits you over and overFerty81 00:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC)ferty81 Glitch??? My friend and I were playing duo on COTD (Call of the Dead) and we were wondering where George was, so we ended up going down the slide and found George just standing at the bottom of the slide??? We camped it out till round 22 (George got stuck at the bottom of the slide around round 17 or 18) and my friend had to go =[ but imagine how far we could of got without George! NO DROPS! D= Ok, I just killed George today, and when he does his little "death scene", he dropped NOTHING. He also vanished in thin air and little Sammy started laughing. Did 3arc did this on purpose? Saber501 00:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Its probally just a glitch or something because when george dies he drops a death machine (unless you did the original charecters trapped easter egg) and a random perk bottle -hazar225 Yea it happens sometimes. I guess it's not a glitch because Treyarch's patched most George glitches and Samantha laughs. Ferty81 00:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC)ferty81 The Ungratifying Death Glitch I'm pretty sure this has happened to many people. You go kill George because he deserves it, you waste all your ammo, get the trophy, and wait like a fool anticipating your random perk bottle and death machine/wunderwaffe power up. It never comes and your left to face the next round with a crapload of targets and nothing to fill them up with bullets (and whatever the raygun shoots). George and the Semtex George will also go into his berserk state when you stick a Semtex Grenade to him BEFORE the explosion, even though you technically seen don't touch or shoot him. Tested and confirmed by me xD And another thing. The 'story' of Call of the Dead is similair to one of his movies called Diary of the Dead. In that movie a group of students tried to make a horror movie, but were confronted with real zombies, just like in Call of the Dead, but this time the students are replaced with George and his cast. Maybe another reference to one of his movies or just coincidence? Martoboyo 20:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Glitch/trivia? During a game we killed Geaorge normally, he started his death animation then just disappeared without dropping a pick-up and the box laugh played after that no more George quotes were heard, however my co-op freind had to leave on the next round so we were unsure if was going to reappear. - RASIC Talk Poll 21:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Here is a video talking about georges health and damage Some grammar/spelling corrections to be made in the Trivia section: Hey guys, just started an account in the hopes these issues will be fixed. Bullet point no.2 "Niether" please change to "Neither" Bullet point no.5 "He seem to do a animation when multiple nukes are picked up" I would like to see this changed to "He seems to react/stumble/be damaged when multiple nukes are picked up" if not I would like to see "seem" changed to "seems" and "a" changed to "an" Bullet point no.8 Change "shoot" to "shoots" Bullet point no.9 I, personally, cannot understand this sentence so I cannot offer a correction but maybe someone could clarify this? Fluffyrabbit 20:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Fluffyrabbit :Thanks for replying to my comment with a video not related to my comment at all, "he started his death animation then just disappeared without dropping a pick-up and the box laugh played after that no more George quotes were heard", that was the main point of my comment, not "what tips can you give me on killing george". - RASIC Talk Poll 23:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) perks still come if he dies in water Why is EVERY page that needs editing LOCKED? This page is wrong, it says you wont get the perk or death machine if george dies in the water. That is not correct! Who came up with that? Ferty81 00:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC)ferty81 Yeah the death glitch happened to me as well, I was playing solo and killed Romero with the Ray Gun while he was in the water. Does it happen randomly or do certain factors help this glitch from happening? The only thing I noticed differently when the glitch happened is that I killed him before round 10 all the other times I killed him were in the double digit rounds. :( The first topic is right, I've experienced killing George and received nothing as well as hearing the teddy laugh. I think this is a rare glitch. I lowered his health down alot with the ray gun, started the next round, PAPed the ray gun, then finished him off, and got nothing. Gaaraharry 02:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) i really never played solo until recently. i killed george once got speed cola. great right. well he came back and after a coulple of rounds i killed him again. took a couple of rounds to do. he flared up red smoke and then walked over to the spawn area. faced the rocks and just stood there. it was right as you hit land if you were walking from quick revive across the water going toward the boat side. he just stood there for about 3 rounds. i finally died on round 25 but i was wondering if this is normal. No that is not normal, probably i minor glitch the the ice slide stuck glitch Gaaraharry 21:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) George becomes human? in the outro scene when george is talking he is talking in past tense which means cotd happened before which means that sometime after call of the dead george must get turned back. Ghillieinthemist123 14:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) It's obvious the call of the dead never happen because they travel back to the past if they would have gone forward in the future then the event would have happen. and he taking in past tense because what he talking about happen in ww2 and he is clearly in the year 2000 and beyond it's like back 2 the future if you go to the past you will change the future. If you have either the stand-in achievement or ensamble cast, george with drop a wunderwaff-DG2 with the same power up icon as the death machine. You will not lose the wunderwaffe until you run out of ammo, max ammo will refil the wunderwaffe. While holding the wunderwaffe, you cannot switch guns, revive players, get perks, buy weapons, use the box or buy grenades. you can, however buy doors and repair barriers. The wunderwaffe also cannot be pack-a-punched. George possessed? Was it the zombie or Samantha or 115 effects? -Signed, The115chick. Yeah i don't understand what made george like a super mutant massive zombie thats almost invincible. Theres no good reasoning for this because in the intro cutscene it was just a normal zombie that took him and infected him. Treyarch should have made a better explanation for this. George Romero Tips Ok few things, 1. I've killed george Romero in water and still obtained the drops, so the myth that he won't drop it is false 2. After the easter egg is completed ONCE in your lifetime, every time you kill george the death machine drop is actually a wunderwaffe drop. this drop will not go away with time, but when your ammo is depleted you go back to your other weapons. Max ammos DO replenish the ammo. You CANNOT switch to other weapons once you have the wunderwaffe. And other Death machine drops WILL get rid of your wunderwaffe even when the death machine wears off. 3. I am unsure if George Takes headshot damage, but I have run a few ways to kill george quickly For fast killing of George, I recommend that you purchase Deadshot Daquiri, (at the top of lighthouse) and when you have made a crawler, get the crawler to the other side of the map so he doesn't bother you. Hit the mystery box, and take whatever weapon you roll, no matter how bad it is( exception, VR11). Put george in the water, preferably the one behind the lighthouse. If the weapon fires bullets. rapidly press aim at georges head while fireing bursts of ammo at him. The deadshot daquiri makes you aim at his head since you rapidly hit aim. The reason you rapidly press aim is because his head moves around allot. If you get an explosive weapon, just shoot for his chest and make every shot hit him. Another great tactic involves Juggernog, and PHD Flopper. Go the the same water pool as before. near staminup/double tap.(I forget which one) with him on the stairs chasing you just keep on dolphin diving . The boom that results actually does a decent amount of damage to him, helpful for when you run out of ammo. 4. And a few obvious things: Don't completly deplete your primary ammo source on George, because if a crawler dies, you'll need something to kill zombies. It isn't recommended that you run zombie trains with George nearby, He WILL make them sprint every few seconds. and every shot that hits him is going to piss him off. and you will need to run into the water without dying. Take caution when you hit George, because if you are at one side of the map, and your friend is at the other, shooting george will make him scream whether he is in the water or not, resulting in EVERYBODY slowing down for a second or two(but the zombies!) Which commonly results in people getting hit by their zombies and dying. In solo, let every single deathmachine go right into George while protecting yourself. It damages him greatly. If your have any gun that your keeping and have intentions of pack-a-punching . Use all the ammo left in the gun on George before you pack a punch it. Since it will replenish the ammo. Same goes for when you see a max ammo. Use all you can before you pick it up. Kill goerge results in obtaining the perk bottle drop, which, if collected multiple times, you can get more perks than the game lets you buy. since the limit of purchasing is 4. Some of these are theories and tips, they are by no way set in stone and could easily change. 18:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC)codyxvasco 1/14/2012 I have found these damage numbers to be somewhat inaccurate, They claim George has 250,000 health... and that a pack-a-punched druganov will do 1000 damage (in the head).... I have killed George many times with less than 30 pack-a-punched druganov shots (single player, ps3)